The Wishing Tree
The Wishing Tree is the fiftieth episode of The Book of Pooh. Synopsis It's the Night before Christmas Eve and Roo is too excited to sleep, so Kanga sings him the song about the wishing tree, a magical tree that grants one wish to a person, Falling asleep Roo thinks that the wishing tree will give every wish that he wishes, the next morning Roo tells the story to Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger so they all set off to find the wishing tree and get lost. Meanwhile Rabbit starts irritating Owl, Kessie and Eeyore when he starts planing his version of the Perfect Christmas Until he wrecks the Christmas tree with the whole lot of Christmas Ornaments, When Kanga arrives looking for Roo. Rabbit leads an search for the gang. the gang have second thoughts about the song and they start singing wishing to be found, when Kanga and Rabbit's gang follow the singing to the group when Kanga explains to everyone about the true meaning of the song, She then notices that the tree is big enough for all of Rabbit's Christmas Ornaments and so they decorate The Wishing Tree and start singing. 'Credits' Directed by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Mitchell Kriegman Story Editor Andy Yerkes Produced by Robin Seidon Puppeteers Jennifer Barnhart James Godwin Carol Binion BJ Guyer Ron Binion Eric Jacobson Tyler Bunch Jim Kroupa Eric Englehardt Tim Lagasse David Feldman Matt Lavin John C. Fields Peter Linz Rick Lyon Anney McKilligan Lara MacLean John Pavlik Noel MaCneal Alexandra Posen Amanda Maddock John Tartaglia Cathy McCullough Robin Walsh Paul McGinnis Steve Widerman Bryant Young Character Voices Jeff Bennett Nikita Hopkins Peter Cullen Roger L. Jackson Stephanie D’Abruzzo Ken Sansom John Fiedler Kath Soucie Andre Stojka and Jim Cummings as the Voices of Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Christopher Robin Paul Tiesler Dialogue Director Ginny McSwain Virtual Sets by Entertainment Design Workshop and Shadow Digital VSET CG Supervisor Paul Lacombe Puppets Designed and Built by Shadow Character Design Puppet Stylists Mary Brehmer Eric Englehardt Manju Shandler Mari Tobita Associate Director Dean Gordon Production Designers Cabot McMullen Chris Renaud Art Director David Ellis Editor/Post Producer Erica Levin Production Accountant Joyce Hsieh Associate Producer James Sabatini Supervising Music Producer Brian Woodbury Score by Julian Harris Audio Supervisor Matthew Galkin Technical Director Tom Guadarrama Director of Photography Aaron Medick Cameras Kevin Burke Pat Minietta Larry Solomon Script Supervisor Chris Hoey Production Manager Chris Savage Stage Manager Adam Matalon Script Coordinator Ajamu Walker Continuity Coordinator Kim DeLise Digital EFX Supervisor Lawrence Littleton Audio Editor Ray Palagy Audio Mixer Danny Caccvo Post Production Coordinator Nicole J. Kouveras Assistant Camera Key Grips Cris Trova Chris Dino Mark Roermmich Video Engineer Tom Guadarrama Property Master Bill DePaolo Audio Peter Hefter Scenic Artist Al Theuer Cindy Gnazzo Joe West Puppet Wranglers Gaffers Todd Casper Hargreaves David Elwell Michelle Hickey Marc Labatre Anney McKilligan Songs by "Everyone Knows He's Winnie the Pooh" "At Least There's Still Christmas" Brian Woodbury "Goodbye for Now" "The Wishing Tree" "The Wishing Tree" Reprise Brian Woodbury & Mitchell Kriegman "Wish Big" Brian Woodbury & McPaul Smith Curriculum Consultants Harvard Graduate School of Education Stacy Grossman, Ed.M. Kiki Donis, M.A. Tina Grotzer, Ed.D. Based Upon Characters by A.A. Milne Executive Producer Mitchell Kriegman ©MMI Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Category:The Book of Pooh episodes Category:Stubs Category:Stub Category:Christmas Category:Special Episodes